IDENTITY
by xxxlisaxxx
Summary: Taking on the identity of an enemy to help protect them is something Ginny never wished upon herself. To complicate it more, what if she started to fall in love the very person she has sworn her life to hating?
1. The Intruder

_Hello!_

_Well I guess you could say that this is my very first 'thought out' fan fiction I have ever written. The others were just for a bit of fun and eventually they didn't have much supporting them. This one however I know what I am doing, and I can tell you that I am amazed I even came up with the idea (I don't know if someone else has written one like it but this is the first time I have come across the idea). I guess this isn't you average Draco/Ginny story, it has a bit of depth to it…..unlike a lot of what I wrote. I realize now that to write a story, it has to be well thought out before you start writing it. I would really appreciate it if you do read my story, please comment on it, whether it is good or bad, because I would benefit from them. I would then know if it was what people liked, or if people didn't like it I could change it a little to suit more people's tastes._

_I don't want to give too much of it away, but if you read the first few chapters I am sure you will like the idea. The first chapter is short but the others wont be that short, they should be much longer._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Darkness had fallen silently.

Someone moved quickly, their feet crunching on the snow. The swishing of a coat was easily heard, but still no one stirred from his or her sleep. The small little town was in a deep slumber.

The steps started to become more random, out of time, like the sound someone makes if they are playing hopscotch. Shuffling and kicking of the ground became more distinct and so was a soft murmur. Although you could hear a sound coming from a mouth, you could not make out if it was words, a hum or a growl. It all seemed to mix into one to create a spine chilling sound.

Then suddenly a sound came which made people stir, yet not enough to wake him or her out for their deep sleep. The sound came again, and still it not woke the people. It sounded as if someone was slapping himself or herself.

The noises seemed to rise dramatically. Soon the steps became heavy and seemed to grind their way into the snow all the way down to the brick on the streets. The murmur started to become louder, it was becoming urgent. The slapping was becoming more violent.

This figure covered from head to toe to protect itself from the chill of the night started to tap things while moving. The tapping became much louder, and started to make its way up to people's windows and doors.

Then it stopped. All sounds. All movements. Everything had stopped. There was a pause at a red door.

'WHAM!' something collided with the red door.

Ginny's eyes opened with a start.

'WHAM!' it collided again with the door.

Ginny sat up, her blood red hair in her brown eyes blocking her vision.

'WHAM!' it collided with her front lounge room window.

She grabbed for her black rectangle framed glasses, fumbling to put them on.

'WHAM!' another collision with the front door.

Ginny races out of bed to her dresser. Franticly she searches for her wand. Nil wand.

"WHAM!' another collision, but this time with her window.

She grabs the next best thing, her bedside table lamp.

'WHAM!' another collision with her window. The sounds start to return. The murmur, now a scream. The slapping, now a beating. The steps, now a kicking.

Ginny walked cautiously out into her hallway in her extra extra large blue football shirt. Her small toes, painted red, tip toed slowly to the front door.

'WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!'

Ginny wished she had taken more care in placing her wand where she would know where to find it. Typical Ginny behavior.

She put her eye to the peephole in the door. Her eye searched her front porch not seeing anything. A horrible thought crossed her mind. What if the figure had gone around the back? Did she remember to lock the back door?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the figure crashed through the front door screaming. Ginny was thrown back onto the ground and tripped over fluffy slippers. The lamp rolled out of her hand down the hall. A biting chill gushed down the hallway and Ginny felt as though she could have frozen in that very spot.

Thrown into panic she crawled down the hall with the figure clawing after her. Her hands grasped the base of the lamp and she turned around. She stood up shaking and with all her might she clobbered the figure on the head.

Like watching a slow motion picture, the figure first stopped clawing at Ginny then it lost its balance and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Ginny just stood there, with beads of sweat dangling from the tip of her nose, or was it tears? She was shaking all over wondering if she had seriously hurt the person. She let the lamp drop from her hand onto the floor with a bang. She stared at the knocked out figure, her breath fast and shaky.

She quickly ran to her front door and slammed it shut, praying no one had seen anything. She lent against the door and licked her lips and brought her hand up to her temple. What was she to do? She looked at the figure and thought.

After a while she put her hands under the intruder's armpits and dragged the limp body into the living room. She shut the curtains quickly first making sure no one else was in the street wondering around.

She turned around and she noticed that while dragging the intruders bodying to the lounge room, the cloaks' hood had become loose around the face. She moved in closer to get a better look. She crept onto her knees and brushed the remaining piece of hood of the intruder's face.

She gasped. She stumbled to the fireplace, reached for a good handful of blue powder in a black box. She murmured something and threw the powder into the bare fireplace. The fireplace exploded into flames.

"Ron? Ron!" Ginny said to the blue flames. She looked at the figure and shivered. There was no reply. She was becoming extremely uneasy.

"For goodness sake where are you!" she said rubbing her arms and standing with one foot on top of the other trying to keep warm.

"Gin?" A wide awake red head guy rolled out of bed and crawled to his fireplace.

"Ron, I need you to come immediately I have-" she was cut off because the figure had started to stir. She grabbed a china vase off the coffee table and smashed it over the person's head. The body fell limp.

"Gin?! What's happening?" Ron yelled as he put his head closer to the flames to try and see what Ginny was doing.

Ginny sped to the fireplace and said anxiously, "Please Ron, come here immediately. I need Harry and Hermione as well."

Ginny watched Ron through flames as he crawled across his room making no effort to be fast and threw a coat around himself. As he was doing that he murmured, "Talk about picking the wrong time."

"I'll say," another body popped up in the flames. A woman strutted across the room wearing barely anything, picking up her belonging and putting them on huffing and puffing.

Ginny just rolled her eyes.

Then Ron stopped, looked at the woman and then looked into the flames and said, "Gin, is it really that important? Can't it wait till morning?"

"Oh sure, it can wait till morning," she said delicatly, then she screamed"it is just that I have Pansy lying on my fricken floor!"

Ron's mouth dropped, "What?"

* * *

_Well what did you think? Probably not much. He He He! Well tell me what you think so far anyway!_

_P.S. If there is any incorrect spelling, I beg your forgiveness._


	2. The Request

_Thank you so much for the reviews I have received, I only hope that you people will remain reading my fanfiction story as well as reviewing it. I will post a more detailed thanks in my next chapter because it is getting a little late. _

_Once again, many thanks!!_

_Anything in Italics from now, minus author's notes are the characters thoughts!_

_If any spelling errors, excuse them please, i am looking for a Beta reader....any offers?_

* * *

****

**Chapter Two**

Sitting in silence along with her brother Ron, and her two best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Ginny took advantage of the silence and observed her brother and her two best friends.

Ron sat with his head on his hand, his elbow leaning on the armchair. He had changed dramatically since he was in 7th year. He had seemed to become, well, handsome looking. He had shot up to about six foot 2, without looking lanky. He had cut his red hair short, so short it was probably between a number 1 and a number 2. His freckles seemed to have faded a little, or it just could have been that they blended in due to Ron becoming slightly darker. He also seemed to dress better than he used to. There could be two reasons for that Ginny thought to herself. One could be because he earns a stack of cash and can afford to go and buy nice designer clothes, and the other reason could be because he cares more about how he presents due to more girls following him around.

Hermione sat crossed legged in a green dressing gown, fumbling with her wand. She still looked beautiful without the make-up she wears daily. Her now permanently straightened hair was mindlessly chucked into a high messy ponytail on top of her head. She had changed the colour slightly, it was more of a caramel colour than mousy brown, and it looked amazing. Ginny wished she could have had the killer curves Hermione had, unfortunately she was blessed with extremely long legs, small curves and tiny little boobs that might as well not exist.

Harry on the other hand wasn't sitting down, he was standing next to the fireplace in a pair of black tracky dacks and a large white shirt swirling a glass of wine that he had helped himself to. He too had changed. He hadn't done a great deal to his hair, it was a bit shorter and more ruffled looking. He no longer wore the round glasses, he now wore a pair similar to Ginny's only a lot thinner. He had now decided to follow the trend of having a bit of stubble on his chin, something Ginny didn't like. He wasn't as tall as Ron, but he was just an inch or less taller than Ginny and he was still with Cho, to Ginny's dismay. They hadn't married yet even though they have had a child between them. Little Amelia was on all the front pages of every newspaper only a few hours after she was born, that's what you get for having a father who once rid Voldermort of his powers.

They all took a deep breath and sighed in unison and looked at Pansy sprawled out on Ginny's living room floor.

"What do we do?" Ginny said trying to break the silence.

Nothing. Not a word.

"Um, alright," she said slowly. She then stood up and said," I'm going to get a glass of milk does anyone else want some?" she said, trying to grab their attention. Obviously not she though to herself.

She shut the door and walked down the hall into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Nothing but a cartoon of milk, a few carrots and a block of half eaten chocolate. She made a note of going to the supermarket tomorrow. Or was it already tomorrow?

She looked at the microwave clock. 01:26 it read. Looks like tomorrow is today. She searched around for a clean glass and in the end resorted to a dirty one and poured the milk into it. She took a sip and slowly walked down the hallway back to living room.

She stopped outside the living room door but then turned around and proceeded to her bedroom having remembered to look for her wand.

She searched around for her wand. She pulled put everything in her wardrobe, her dresser, her shelves, everything. She then got down on all fours and searched under her bed. Her right hand rummaged around and touched something furry. All of a sudden it bolted out from under the bed and straight onto Ginny, scratching violently at her face. She succeeded at grabbing its neck and holding it away from her.

"Zachary! What were you doing under there?"

"Hiding," he said back jumping away from her grip, landing on the ground and started to lick his black velvet coat of fur. Ginny shook her head at her cat and dived under her bed and retrieved her wand.

"You wouldn't have taken this off my dresser by any chance Zac?" She said pointing to her wand and standing up.

"No, of course not," he said and turned his back to her. She seriously doubted that. Zac came into her care after he was sentenced to 100 years as a cat after turning his parents and siblings into cats and selling them on eBay to muggles. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement decided that instead of being sent to Azkaban, the 25-year-olds punishment to live as a cat for the next 100 years was a punishment that had a strong lesson to be learnt.

"I have said this many times, if you try to escape the Ministry will catch you. Remember the device under your fur, if you try to leave me they will track you and kill you. Now pussy is it really worth it?"

The cat mumbled something and Ginny decided to leave it at that. She put her hair in a bun using her wand as a single chopstick and picked up Zac, her milk, opened the door and proceeded to the living room.

Before she walked in she stopped and put her ear to the door and listened. All three were talking in soft voices, but she was just able to make out what they were saying.

"I hear they are engaged," Hermione whispered.

"They are?" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"Yeah apparently their parents have forced them to. Something about 'pure blood' reigning on, I overheard Seamus talking about it the other day."

"But they hate each other," Harry said.

"No, Malfoy hates her, she is head over heels for him," Hermione snapped back.

Ginny's eyebrows rose. Draco and Pansy getting married?

"Are they talking about Lucius's son?" Zac purred.

"Seems like it," Ginny replied pushing her ear harder against the door listening.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Ron said.

Hermione said patiently, "Ron, how can I possibly know? She is knocked out. Ginny said she crashed through the door screaming and banging trying to attack her. Do you see her doing that now?"

"Um, no," Ron said slowly, hoping it was the right answer.

"Exactly Ron, so how am I supposed to know what is wrong with her?!" she yelled.

Ginny took this as her cue, and walked straight in.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Zac jumped from her arms and pounced on Hermione, startling her. She smiled and started to stroke him and he started to purr loudly.

_Stupid sex crazed cat._

There was another awkward silence. Ginny maybe thought the reason they weren't talking was because she was in the room. She turned to leave, but Harry cleared his throat before she could exit the room. She spun around to look at Harry.

"I was thinking, Ginny, you know your spare bedroom?" he said, not moving, not even looking at her.

"Yes," she said wondering what he wanted with her spare bedroom.

"Would it be possible if we could use it?" He said looking through Pansy's coat and found her wallet.

"Exactly what for?"

"Well," Harry said taking a seat and looked at everyone, "Maybe we should have Pansy stay here for awhile, and she could use the spare bedroom."

Ginny's mouth dropped. She had never heard something so ridiculous in her life," Are you mad? No way!" Ginny yelled and started to pace the room.

"Just hear me out for a minute Gin," Harry said standing up and started to follow her.

"Are you insane? She tried to kill me Harry!" Ginny was becoming more furious every step she took.

"Gin," Harry tried to grab her arm but she shook it off, so he grabbed her and made her face him," Ginny if you would just listen, just for a minute you may understand where I am coming from."

She looked into his emerald eyes. That was enough for her to give in.

"One minute, starting now," she said standing with her arms folded.

"Alright," he said thinking first of how to put what he was thinking into words.

"We would place a charm around the room, she really she would be imprisoned in the room. We would have to put a toilet, a basin and a shower in there.…um…" he said scratching his head thinking some more, then Hermione butted in and she seemed to understand what Harry was thinking.

"We just need to observe her behavior. We can then judge then if she needs to be taken to St Mungo's Hospital or if she needs the Aurors help," she said looking seriously at Ginny.

Ginny looked at all three of them, all Aurors. She wasn't smart enough to be in that profession. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Why can't she stay at any of your houses, you're the Aurors!" she said with disbelief.

"I have a child," Harry said quickly said.

"I have muggle flat mates," Hermione said equally as fast.

They all looked at Ron.

"What?' he said looking back at them.

"Ron you look after her," Ginny said, her eyes glaring at him.

"Gin, I only have one bedroom in my unit," he said shrugging.

_Curse one-bedroom units!_

"Please Ginny, just for a few days?" Hermione said pleadingly.

She looked at them, threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the room. She didn't know what to think; she didn't know what to do. She went into the kitchen and sat on the breakfast bench.

"You need to help them," Zac appeared at her side, his sapphire blue eyes blinking at her.

"And have a raving lunatic in my house who tried to kill me. Am I the only who think this is wrong?"

"You have always envied them for being Aurors Gin, this is your chance to prove that you are more than a writer by helping them," Zac decided to try and manipulate the situation.

"Zac, writing is all I have ever been good at, being a writer is all that I am," she said softly.

"You are much more than that," he said sternly.

"You don't really think that, do you?"

"I know that you are much more than you appear to be," he said suddenly jumping off the breakfast bench.

"And you think I should do this?" she said also hopping off the bench.

"Most definitely," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Ginny raised her eyebrow and eyed him for awhile.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you gaining more brownie points with the Ministry so you can get a few years taken off your sentence, would it Zachary?"

"How could you ask such a thing!" he said dramatically, and grinned as much as a cat could.

"Hmmm…." she smiled to herself and picked him up and walked back to the living room to discuss the conditions.

* * *

_Review, review, review!!!_ :) 


End file.
